Winter Wonderland
by Attackoneverything
Summary: Edward Elric, automail, snow and a train. These three things really don't mix too well. Ed is forced to go on a mission with Roy and Jean without his brother. The mission takes them over the mountains, they reach their destination with no trouble, but what about returning. What could go wrong? - Slightly Parental Roy!Ed - Rated T for swears - Sorry for the bad summary - three-shot
1. Day 1

Winter Wonderland

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

* * *

 **Ed**

* * *

This wasn't meant to happen, they were meant to be on a train, heading to Central. Passing through the mountains, not even stopping at the station.

The snow was at least up to his knee, causing his port to spasm with pain, sharp spiking pain every step - with either foot - . He couldn't feel his other leg - nothing at all really - . He was shivering to no end and his numb - and non-exiting feeling in the other - foot was causing him to stumbling every so often. If only he saw the reality sooner. The pain in his side numb long ago. He had a single thick coat on, his red woollen counter-part - But that couldn't hold out a snow storm - .

His metal limbs - his automail - made him twice as cold as the next person and his brain wasn't working fast enough to realise that reality either. His ports screaming, stabbing, burning. Yet, through the pain and numbness, he still trekked behind the blue uniformed men. The two with longer legs, thicker jumpers and no automail, always stopping or slowing for the boy to catch up.

He could only just see the two men in front of him, stopping once again for him to catch up. The blizzard making it impossible to see ten metres in front of one's self.

"Come on, Fullmetal. We can't always be stopping for you to catch up with your little legs of yours. So speed up a little wouldn't you." Roy sounding like a strict, 'don't get on my bad side or you'll regret it' officer.

"Leave Chief alone, Boss. He's freezing and he's hurt too." Jean defending the shivering teen.

He just stood there still processing Roy's original sentence. Finally, things clicking after a nice long ten seconds. "Don't call me small..." He mumbled in the tone of a whisper.

The two soldiers looked at the small soldier with worry.

"Are you OK, Ed?" Jean asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine... L-let's j-j-just...walk..." He managed to slightly slur, mumble and whisper out - after a few seconds of thought - as he trekked on.

"We should stop." The teen ignoring Roy like usual

Relying instantly "No..." The blond really didn't even take in his superiors sentence, but knew he wasn't ever going to listen to the man anyway. He just wanted to get out of the cold, he was tired, hungry, his side spiking ever so often, slightly dizzy - he ignored that due to the snow whirling around him, telling himself it was confusing his brain- and tripping over everything he could see - even just snow- he wanted to get to the closest town they could find as fast as possible.  
"Fullmetal, we are stopping, finding shelter and resting.

The disobedient soldier just kept walking, the two following them taking the lead, looking back every half a minute.

The blacked haired alchemist stopped crossing his arms. "We really should stop. You don't look so good."

He couldn't care less what his bastard Colonel had to say, keeping his pace - overtaking the military officer- . That was when he tripped - over who knows what - and couldn't get up. His muscles rigid, refusing to move without too much effort, his eyes shut themselves without him knowing and his ports - the electric pain - drowned out the sound around him. - On top of his automail pain - His remaining limbs reminded him they were there by sending pins as signals to his brain, his side jabbing. He groaned in discomfort - still unable to move - when someone grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him slightly. Sending more pain into his shoulder port, he mumbled a slight scream, making them stopped.

The cold finally got to him, - just as he opened his eyes- flooding his sight with blackness.

Bring calmness to the pain.

* * *

 **Early That Day**

* * *

 **Roy**

* * *

The train was empty, besides the three military personal - Colonel Mustang, Second Lieutenant Havoc and Major Elric - not many surveillance taking the line during winter. The line was used mainly for MP and tourism in spring and summer - the warmer months were better for mountain hiking -.

There were not stations for an hour - by train - so it was dangerous due to fast approaching storms and blizzards - another reason it isn't a favoured track in colder months - which was the circumstance of this trip. Unaware by the train and it's three passengers.  
Ed was fast asleep, his head on the window, mouth slightly open - a little snore every so often, only ever faint -, on the set of seats across from himself and his Lieutenant.

They had just been on a mission of locating an illegal research facility and ceasing operation - as Ed put a search and destroy, though it wasn't classified as such - and it had worn down the teen. He was disappointed when his brother couldn't come, but he was much too large for a mission as such. Ed created a scene - like always - in his office about wasting time and such but he still dragged his ass onto the train - at an unearthly hour that morning -. By the look on the kids face when he actually allowed Ed to tear down a building was priceless. The joy he had in the golden eyes he held in his face, the fire lighting brighter as he happily demolished the - rather large - building.

It lighted his soul knowing he made the kid happy for once. As the teen slept, without his eyes - his aged eyes, eyes that don't belong on a child's face - made his look younger, much younger. When he was happy it had the same effect. The kid had a world on his shoulders, carrying Al's along with his own, making the weight ten times the amount a fifteen-year-old would normally bare.

He often forgot he was still a child, he was harsh on the teen, only his brother's much younger voice and attitude reminded him at times, the one year difference is drastic at times.

The storm was catching the train quickly, noticed finally by the MP.

"That storm doesn't look nice..." Roy muttered

"You're right. What should we do?"

"Nothing. It's all we can do at this point in can't do anything, we'll leave it to the professionals. It is their job."  
As the storm rolled in, dark ominous fury about to beat down on them. The storm wasn't a blizzard by snow was going to fall and there was going to be fast winds.  
The wind rocked the cart, the snow coating the tracks made no easy surface to grip.  
Much to no one's surprise - but to all the shocked - the full length of the train came away from its intended position.

* * *

 **Ed**

* * *

He really was regretting going on the 'search and destroy' mission until after - He only called the mission that after the action was done really -.  
He was stuck on a train with Roy all morning - at an ungodly hour - without Al. He did have Jean, but it still wasn't Al. The man teased and satirised him all of the trip towards the mountains. He got up and sat alone after they reached the mountains and the last of the passengers got off.  
But once they actually got off, Roy began to be a nicer man. He let him trash things, - let out his kept in energy from the long ride - he even let him demolish a building. He enjoyed a mission with the bastard for once, but only once he sat down on the train did he realise the intent of letting him be destructive. To let out all of his energy so he would sleep the whole way home and not be undisturbed by the 'annoying runt' he called his subordinate. He really didn't mind this but, he would sleep peacefully without having to see his smug face. Win, win really.

That was until the cart shock, jolting from his peaceful sleep.

Then it was a 'horrifying end' feeling.

Then it was a painful feeling.

Then it went black.

When he came around he could see two pairs of boots on the opposite side of the bench he was lying behind - under - . He blinked a few times, his ears finally deciding to listen to his surroundings and his brain turning on.

"They didn't survive. He was impaled..."

"Where's Ed?! We have totally forgotten about him!"

He pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows, but his brain - finally as it booted up - registered two great pains - One in his side. Two his ports -. He let out a grunt as he rested his forehead on the ground for a second before pushing past the pain into a sitting position.

"He's just behind us." His mind finally labelling it as Jean and Roy. And of course, it was Roy who heard his pathetic sound.

"Are you OK, Ed?" Jean kindly asked

"Yes and no. It's just a cut I think..." He pushed his coat side and lifted his shirt. "It'll need stitches." He tilted his head back and shivered slightly at the thought. The cut wasn't too bad, it wasn't bleeding badly, but it wasn't good either. It was a slit curved around his left side reaching from his side to just before his stomach, just under where the ribs sit.

"I'll find a first aid box or something." Roy quickly disappearing and reappearing. "I'll help you."

Roy knelt down next to him and aided in the rapping of his lower abdomen. "Thanks..." He slowly stood up, careful with his side. Finally able to survey the damage.

The cart was still the right way up, - a miracle in itself - all the windows shattered, - the cause of his cut - benches in wrong placed and a tree smack bang in the middle of the cabin. Letting in all of the storm.

A large breeze steadily flowing through the cabin, Ed shivering heavily.

"We should start moving. If this storm gets worse, which it will, we can't stay here."

The three began their trek through the storm.

* * *

 **That Evening**

* * *

 **Ed**

* * *

He couldn't feel much. He was numb. That was really it.

He could feel something warm, he was curled up next to it, the other side of him cold. He curled closer to the warmth and tried to listen to his surroundings and wake up more. He was lying on his right side - automail side - being the first thing he noticed.

"He's gonna flip when he comes around. If he realised what he was doing... I can't wait to see his reaction." The man let out a small laugh

"He'll wallop me! That isn't funny!"

"SHH! You'll wake him."

"He's coming around anyway..."

"What are we going to tell him... He isn't going to like this... arrangement."

"I hate this as much as he does. He would of died-and still could for that matter."

He then regretted waking himself up.

Pain.

The pain was all he felt at that moment.

Jabbing, electrifying, burning, stabbing, everything was attacking his right shoulder.

He tried to roll off it, to ease the pressure. But was just pulled back.

"He's definitely coming 'round."

He tried again, still being pulled back. Every time being dragged back to his shoulder, making the pain worse. But every time waking up more. He groaned in pain when he was pulled back.

"What's his problem?!"

"Maybe he knows it's you." The man laughed again

"This isn't funny, Havoc!"

Then he was fully awake. He used all his force to pull off his shoulder and curl onto his left side. Which was another mistake - the cut - he rolled on the floor from side to side, to his back and stomach. Both sides painful and his back too cold.

"Ed, calm down! Tell us what's wrong."

He could only get one word out, whimpered, while in a pained inhale "...Frostbite..."

"Oh, god! I am so sorry! OK, stay still on your back. We need to rewarm your skin."

His brain still focused on the pain to tell who was talking. But he obeyed and took in shaken, stiff breathes while on his back. He could hear them fussing about and he really didn't care who they were, where he was or why he had frostbite. But he could always recognise when his automail gave him frostbite. When he first installed and he was ready to go, he got frostbite in the first three months - four times -.  
He hadn't opened his eyes or planned to - anytime soon -. His teeth clenched tight and his flesh fist in a fist holding the shirt near his port, thinking it would ease the pain.

Then his shoulder felt something warm and he relaxed instantly. His muscles soaked in the heat instantly and he un-tensed, letting out a relived and relaxed sigh.

"Leg..." Also forgetting it was worse on his leg.

"Both!"

"We really shouldn't be surprised. For Fullmetal, the snow was knee deep."

"You have a point."

"Not short..." He said weakly

"Sure thing." Sarcasm thickly present

He tried to fight for answers and concentration but once warmth was given to his leg he drifted to sleep quickly, someone placing something under his head as he drifted - making it even easier - .

* * *

 **Jean**

* * *

Ed had done too much for a child to handle in one day. The teen had been on a highly destructive mission, been in a train crash, - with an injury - hiked in the snow, gotten hypothermia and frostbite.

Now he was curled onto Roy's chest, shivering, face squeezed tight, clenching the Colonel's undershirt, covered by his military jumper and a - very thin - blanket. He had been groaning for the past five minutes, Roy insisting he was finally doing around after almost three hours.  
He sat at the door watching to see if the - now - blizzard would slow - or get worse - from their position in the - luckily found - cave. Alternating between the outside disaster and the two lying on the floor of the cave covered in blankets.

"He's gonna flip when he comes around. If he realised what he was doing... I can't wait to see his reaction." letting out a little laugh as he turned to the storm.

"He'll wallop me! That isn't funny!" Roy demanded from his position with Ed.

"SHH! You'll wake him." Not able to wipe the grin off his face. It was just too good. If he had Hughes' camera or just Hughes.

Ed let out an uncomfortable groan

"He's coming around anyway..."

"What are we going to tell him... He isn't going to like this..." He turned his head towards the two and paused, "arrangement."

"I hate this as much as he does. He would of died-and still could for that matter."

Ed weakly tried to roll away from Roy who pulled the alchemist back. "He's definitely coming 'round."

Ed tried again, but Roy kept pulling him back. The blond groaned in pain when Roy rolled him back.

"What's his problem?!"

"Maybe he knows it's you." He laughed again

"This isn't funny, Havoc!" Roy sounding slightly panicked

That was when Ed went berserk. Ed started to roll around on the floor and make pained sounds.

"Ed, calm down! Tell us what's wrong."

Ed inhaled painfully and muttered "...Frostbite..." simultaneously.

"Oh, god! I am so sorry! OK, stay still on your back. We need to rewarm your skin." Roy then shot upstanding and fussed around with the water - he had previously melted -, a small towel and his gloves - which miraclely stayed dry -.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming up this water, putting it then on this towel. Which I will then place on his shoulder. To rewarm the skin."

"Oh..." He learnt this in his first aid course he'd forgotten about.

The brown haired alchemist then placed the warm towel on his shoulder. The child's face softened and the teen let out a relaxed sigh. "Leg..." Ed muttered

"Both!" He couldn't think of the pain that the kid went through walking on a frostbitten port.

"We really shouldn't be surprised. For Fullmetal, the snow was knee deep." Roy smirking as he warmed another towel.

"You have a point."

"Not short..." Ed said weakly

"Sure thing." Sarcasm thickly spread on Roy's words as he placed the towel on the boys pant leg. The young soldier relaxing more, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Roy then placed his jumper under the child's head as he drifted.

"Poor kid." He muttered

"At Least, he didn't reopen his wound."

* * *

 _ **This will be a two-shot like stated in the summary. Will write and post that ASAP**_ _ **XD**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_


	2. Day 2

Winter Wonderland

* * *

 ** _Day 2_**

* * *

 **That Morning**

* * *

 **Jean**

* * *

Edward looked like death yesterday - pretty close to anyway - . His lips blue, he was cold as death - but not shivering - , he was out cold, he was rigid, the skin where the metal connected with his skin was covered in black and white skin, light - almost non-existent - pulse. He had recovered from his hypothermia really well, his wound stayed clean.

The only trouble the teen had was that his body has been extremely stressed, - due to that - he still needed more sleep - looked it too - . He had large bags under his eyes, he was lightly snoring, not waking from loud, sudden noises - like dropping hot water on the Colonel - , deep in sleep - not stirring much at all last night - , curled up happily under the blanket.

They had let him sleep for a few hours, - to let the sun rise - so they could set off to the close by town while the storm wasn't fierce. The storm had died down - though it may pick up again - and they needed to get off the mountains - and soon - . They were low on food, - never had much in the first place - Ed needed to see a doctor - to be sure - and they know Al would be worried for his brother.

"Should we even bother waking him? He can't walk anyway. He still looks horrible." Looking over to the peacefully sleeping alchemist.

"He still needs fluids. He hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday either." The Colonel placing logic to the situation.

"I guess you're right. I'll go wake him. I don't think he wants to wake up to you today."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Roy pleaded in reply

"~Nothing~" He sang as he went to the fast asleep teen. He light shook Ed's shoulders - careful of his port - .

Ed only groaned, closing his eyes tighter.

"Come on, Chief. You need to get up." Shaking him lightly again.

"Leave me alone, Al." The child muttered sleepily - eyes still closed - .

"Chief..." He was finally greeted by - very tired, pained - golden eyes.

"Not Al..." The teen looked a little embarrassed, closing his eyes to fall asleep again - not really caring at this point - .

"You need to eat, so wake up will ya."

Ed just groaned and reopened his brilliant gold orbs. "... Help..." The teen said weakly and embarrassedly.

He grabbed Ed's flesh shoulder and back and helped him into a sitting position - moving the blanket to his shoulders - . The blonde muttering his thanks as he struggled to stay up - and awake - . The warm rag sliding off his shoulder, the teen shivered as a response. Ed's automail arm limp at his side, his - counterpart - leg out straight, the other flesh bent under for balance.

He studied Ed as he glanced around the cave - they had luckily found - . The teen looked paler than on the train - most likely due to blood loss - his eyes slightly sunken, bags now more defined under his eyes. His speech matching how he looked - rasp, rough, weak, slow and tired - "Where are we?..."

"A cave in the mountains. You passed out in the snow." The teen giving him a confused look. "Hypothermia."

"Oh..." The blonde's gaze moving to the oncoming Roy, who handed him warm - canned - soup. "Thanks... How long have I been out..."

"About 12 hours I'd say. Maybe 15. It's hard to tell." Roy answering with worry in his tone. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... not too bad..." The kid drifted off and becoming unfocused, before continuing eating his soup - more inhaling - , which was finished - relatively - quickly.

 _The Chief must be really tired_ , was the thought that instantly ran through his head.

"Gees, Chief. You're really beaten down. Well, you can just rest some more. We need to carry you anyway," Ed's face went red and he instantly hated the idea by the look on his face. "your port, you shouldn't walk on it. Remember?"

The blonde just grumbled as he passed the can to Roy and laid back down - with his help - . Ed just laid there staring and the roof, as the other two packed up their - small amount of - gear.

"You think he'll be OK?" He asked in a volume that Ed couldn't hear.

"He just needs to stop being stubborn and rest. Once we start walking he should doze off from all the effort. The town isn't too far so he should wake up when we get there." Roy looked over at the boy who just laid there. "He isn't telling us the whole story, he looks in pain." Mumbling, "He's so stubborn." Looking back at him, "I'll carry him. You're better at navigating anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"He already hates me anyway. He likes you, so we don't want him to transfer hate to your name. He'll just hate me more." Slightly shrugging as the Colonel stood and moved over to the child. He followed with the small bundle of goods.

"Ready, Chief. Let's go." Putting the teen in a position to hoist him upon Roy's back with the least around of sudden movement. "On the count of 3. 1, 2... 3." He lifted Ed onto his bosses back - in one fluid motion - , receiving a grunt of disapproval from both parties. "You good, Chief? Comfy?"

Ed just mumbled in response to his comment - most lily complaints - . He grabbed the blanket and draped it over the teen's shoulders, gripping it - hardly - in his working hand. Automail limp and useless - without inflicting pain - .

"Let's get moving," Roy announced. They began their trek, talking as they went to pass the time.

* * *

 **Ed**

* * *

He was sore all over. His ports felt as if they were being jabbed with millions of pins at once, his head was pounding, slow and an intense stabbing pain constantly sat all over his brain. His whole body wasn't responding right, he felt like his limbs had gotten a few pounds heavier. His muscles had a - different type all together - stabbing pain, they were stiff and sore and he had no intent on moving at all in the close future.

He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't while being carried - he already would look weak enough - so he pushed himself to stay awake.

"Ready, Chief. Let's go." Jean had put him in a position so it was easiest to get on Roy's back that would keep his ports as still as possible. "On the count of 3. 1, 2... 3." The smoker hoisted him up. The jabbing - on his ports - became hot, fiery pain - which he hid behind a grunt- "You good, Chief? Comfy?"

He just mumbled in response. Jean draped a blanket over him and he gripped it weakly in his flesh hand as his automail laid limp over Roy's shoulder - his leg following the same form - .

"Let's get moving." As Roy spoke, he moved his head to the furthest place from the supervisors neck and head. Placing his ear on the man's shoulder - head turned away - as they walked.

He could hear the rhythmic beating of the Colonel's heart and the light effect of his breathing that reached his back. He couldn't help the urge to close his eyes and let the relaxation take over. He tried to fight his drooping eyes - but failed horribly - . He finally gave in and let peaceful sleep take him in the cold land the other two knew.

* * *

 **Jean**

* * *

"Fullmetal." No response was given to the Colonel, trying again, louder "Fullmetal?"

"You're talking to a wall, Boss. He's out like a light." The site was one to be amazed by. The teen was finally showing weakness. He was fast asleep on the Colonel's shoulder, mouth slightly open, a peaceful look on his face. That wasn't the site to see, the teen had moved his head into the crook of Mustang's neck, said Mustang letting him do so without a word of discomfort - for carrying him as well - .

Not a word about the cold automail, or the weight, not even how he kept moving and - practically - snuggling with him subconsciously to get warmth.

"Be careful with him, OK."

* * *

 **Later That Day**

* * *

 **Ed**

* * *

He could feel a vibration off the side of his head. It would start and stop at random times and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He just 'sat' still for a while trying to figure out what it was - unsuccessfully - He couldn't quite remember where he was, - he knew he was safe - he just felt really dazed. Like the past few hours - days - have been mashed and smashed into little - unreadable - pieces.

As he awoke more, he could finally make out what the vibrations were - voices - .

"Not too far..."

"What about the driver?..."

"Stay calm won't you..."

He was drifting in and out of the conversation between the two he was with. Only receiving bits of each sentence and conversation. Trying to tune in and figure out what was happening.

His mind full of cotton and body pounding.

"I told you he would stay out until we got to the town." 'His' vibrations spoke.

"That isn't always good." A hint of a worried tone in the other's voice.

"He isn't complaining about being carried. And we don't need to deal with his _short_ temper."

He shifted slightly at the mention of ' _short_ '. Going unnoticed by 'his career'.

"He still isn't looking too good..." The second voice, still worrying.

"He just needs proper rest. You wouldn't count what he's getting now rest would you?"

"I know. I was just hoping he would at least look better than he does."

"He'll be fine. Stop worrying. Look, let's just find an inn or someplace to stay and leave him to rest. Then we'll figure out everything. He's coming in and out of consciousness for the past hour or so, he keeps moving." 'His' voice grumbling the last of that sentence.

"How's this one. 'The Red Sky Inn' sounds nice." The other voice sounding over excited.

"Anywhere. His knee has been in my side for half an hour." 'His' voice sounding irritated and annoyed.

He wasn't really surprised, they were carrying him and his automail. He weighed a tonne.

He slightly moved his knee so it wasn't leaning on the man - to be kind - .

"I think he's coming around."

"How can you tell?"

"He just moved his knee."

"Well, Chief, if you are coming around. Go back to sleep, we've got this handled. You need rest, OK. So rest."

His slow, tired, pain - overridden - brain, finally recognising the voices - Mustang and Havoc - . Mentally face palming for his stupidity, he continued to listen again.

"How may I help you two- sorry three." A new voice added to his - slow gathering - puzzle - a young female - .

"We've been stuck up on the mountains. We were on the train that derailed-" Roy cut off by the - very loud and headache worsening - women.

"-Oh my! The search party went out for you three hours ago. What a relief. But the driver?-"

"-Sadly didn't make it. Look, I'm sorry for being impatient, but can we please have a room with three singles if you have one. Then we can handle this mess." The Colonel sounding fed up - already - with the women.

"Right, of course. Here. Third door to your left on the second floor."

"Thank you." Sighing with relief.

As Mustang started walking he decided to open his eyes and try communication. "... Roy..." Sounding more pathetic than he properly looked. Rasp, tired, overused voice, only a whisper but loud enough to hear.

"You heard what Havoc said before. Go to sleep. We'll call Al and he'll be here when you wake up, I'm sure. He'll be on the next train, knowing your brother. So go back to sleep. You need it." The man's normal stern tone dissolved, replaced with a soothing, calm, relaxed - almost fatherly - tone.

Though he felt like shit. His ports, burned and stabbed, his muscles killed, he was experiencing a migraine and his brain was processing at a slow speed.

He decided to ignore it all and just go to sleep like Mustang had told him to.

For once, he was going to be weak.

For once, he was going to rely on someone else.

For once, he was going to see the arrogant, bastard as a nice person.

For once, he was going to follow an order.

For once, he was going to be Edward, the child and not Fullmetal, the officer.

He heard one last phrase before drifting back into a peaceful - exhaustion, stress driven - sleep.

"Sleep well, Edward."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed XD**


	3. Day 3

Winter Wonderland

* * *

 _Due to some requests I did another chapter. So it's a three-shot!_

 _This will be the last chapter_

 _But I am planning on doing an interconnected story of a few months after this event._

 _So keep your eyes open for that too XD_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

 **That Morning**

* * *

 **Roy**

* * *

A small, - broken - blond figure, lay on a double bed. Right arm stretched out beside him to be level with his shoulder. Left leg straight from the knee joint. Blankets up the blonde's chin, fast asleep, lightly snoring. The face he wore, not peaceful, but not painful either, a medium of the two. The boy's small form swallowed by the large bed, sheets and - still - pale face, moulding together.

The young alchemist still looked better than yesterday and the day before that. From the blue lipped, paper white skinned, delirious, frozen child, that collapsed in the snow, he did look better. But Ed still wasn't looking good.

The teen hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, which they - practically - shoved the warm soup down the kids throat, due to his exhausted nature. They tried to get him to talk to them, but he kept drifting off and started to fall asleep and just left him to rest, as frostbite, hypothermia and the cut in one's side, would take more than the normal energy of a human completely.

They had called Al who wasn't happy finding out about Ed, of course demanding to speak with his brother and of course he was long gone by then. Instead, the - over dramatic - armour took out his fury on him. After - what felt like days - twenty minutes, the younger brother explained how to help Ed's ports and how he likes to be poisoned.

'Make sure when you heat up the water -make sure it isn't too hot . I heat it up to boiling point, then let it cool for five minutes before putting it on nii-san. If he resists, use force. Make sure his automail isn't on an angle, it needs to be in line with the port!' Not sparing a single detail, the kid went on for about two hours before he finished.

Roy followed the frantic 'teen mum's' instructions to the point. He really didn't want to have another painful replay of their phone conversation.

Heating up water to boiling point, pouring the water into two cloths, leaving them five minutes, then he placed them on Ed's ports. Repeat. He had placed new cloths on about two hours ago and he knew they would be cold by now, but he just kept doing his work, writing his report, as Jean played cards with himself, - asking may a time for him to join -.

A small sneeze averted his attention. It was one that would be thought to belong to a small - cute - animal - maybe a kitten - . The noise emitted from where Ed laid. He turned his head to investigate the noise.

The - cute - snuffle of a sneeze sounded again, now that he was looking at Ed he could see the boy stirring and shifting when the noise was made. The blond was creating the noise.

Hearing a laugh erupt from behind him.

"Ha! Chief, is that you?!" saying between laughs and breaths, "You sound like a cat!" The smoker continued laughing, he was finding it hard to not find a comedic side to the child's noises.

The teen groaned and shifted slightly. "You're sounding like Al now..." his voice, hoarse, tired and slurred. The alchemists thoughts drifting somewhere else for a moment. "Where are we? I barely remember what happened after I collapsed."

"Luck for you then..." Jean whispered to him.

The teen still lying in the bed, sniffing ever so often, due to his now developed cold. But the simple cold wasn't the worst of his problems, his automail was badly frostbitten. They had a doctor come in, - luckily - Ed staying fast asleep through it all. Surveyed the damage done to his port and said 'Mr. Elric is a very lucky child.' and that, 'His frostbite hasn't affected his automail or his port in any serious way. He should be able to walk within a month, with crutches, for an additional two months. He won't be fully healed for five months and will need to take it easy on his ports for this time.'

Ed would be off work for five months. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet or not. But he knew Ed wouldn't be happy.

"We found a cave and took shelter until the storm passed. We stayed until daylight in the mountains, you regained consciousness at some point and passed out again. Once the storm passed, we carried your _little_ , pass out, sorry ass to the town."

"Not-In-The-MOOD!" Ed demanded, with is broken voice. Another - adorable - sneeze coming from the teen. "You say a word... Either of you..." The two just chuckled.

The teen was definitely still tired, not holding his words correctly and drifting his concentration to nothing.

"Do you need another heated cloth on your ports?" He asked, seeing the boy's attention was now on his shoulder where he slid his hand under his collar.

"Not from you." The child scolded back.

He ignored the sulking child, he repeated the procedure. Heating up water to boiling point, pouring the water into two cloths, leaving them five minutes, then he placed them on ports. The last part still to be completed.

He walked over to the teen and went to place the warm cloths onto his shoulder. While he was warming the cloths, the lower soldier asked if he was hungry, so he was still awake waiting to be given much needed - and wanted - food.

"No. I said... no."

"It will make your port feel better, I haven't replaced it in hours. Al also said it's best-"

"-When did he talk to you? Traitor..."

"Yesterday. It's called a phone, Fullmetal."

"I still said no." His voice getting weaker the longer they talked.

"Well, too bad." He grabbed Ed's wrist and gently pulled it from his shoulder.

"NO-NO-NO!"

He continued, as Ed weakly fought him - failing - . He replaced the hand with the warm cloth. Receiving relaxed shoulders from the teen and a relieved sign.

"I told you. Now leg. Don't even think about kicking me."

"Good idea... Why didn't I think of that?" The teens voice about one-quarter of its normal volume.

He just sighed as he whipped the covers off his subordinaries left leg - who shivered from the cold - and quickly placed the cloth on his port, which was exposed by a rolled up pant leg.

Ed just mumbled and once he was covered again, sunk into the bed, waiting for his warm meal.

The smoker trotted over to the boy and gave him some toast, who inhaled the cooked bread.

"Do you even breathe?" He asked the now settled child

"Stupid question..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Stupid question... Why don't you ask more..." Sarcastically finishing his speech

"I'm being serious, how are you feeling?" repeating his last statement.

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling. I have frost bitten ports, apparently a cold, a cut in my side and recovering from hypothermia. No, I'm peachy!" His shout more of raised voice - much quieter than he hoped -.

"Do you need anything?"

"No..."

"Can I have a look at your side?"

"No..."

"I'm am going to look at your side."

"No..."

"Statement. Not question."

"Bastard..."

"Yep. Now let me look."

The blonde just groaned and pulled the sheets closer to himself.

"Hard way, or the easy way?"

The teen just pulled the sheets even closer.

"Hard way it is..." He mumbled under his breath. He moved over to Ed's right side and pulled the covers from Ed's weak grip - earning a groan - quickly raising Ed's shirt and cutting the bandages around his lower torso.

The cut had no sign of being opened, the doctor stating that it wasn't infected, but he said to replace the dressing every day. Which was his current job.

"Sit up, Fullmetal." He bluntly stated

The alchemist sat up slowly - with his help - and he rapped the new bandage around the teen's cut.

"Done. It wasn't that bad was it?"

He just heard Ed mumble in response, he lowered the kid's shirt and 'tucked' him in again. Repositioning the cloth on his shoulder, making sure he was warm.

He continued his work and left the young adult in peace.

His report was hard to 'translate' into suitable material. The fact that he 'slept' with one of his subordinaries was a major problem and wouldn't be tolerated. Though they all knew it was to stay alive, he had a reputation to keep. He couldn't well put 'I breached my subordinary legal personal boundaries without his consent due to lack of consciousness.' His reputation! GONE! It had taken him hours to write about the drivers 'condition'. They had found him with a pole straight through his chest. Blood long gone from his frozen body in the cabin. He had to write a report for the family. He sounded so emotionless in his statement. 'Russell Davidson was found in the cabin at 0900 with a metal pillar entered through his chest. Davidson died from severe blood loss and possible hypothermia. I am sorry for your loss. Colonel R. Mustang.'

He hated the idea of not even being able to show his condolences in person. The military didn't allow it, he mailed it. He knew that wasn't the way to connect with the people to gain their trust.

He looked up from his work to see Ed still awake looking out the window - blankly - .

"You should go to sleep."

"Hhm?" The teen looked over at him with tired, inattentive eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Fullmetal."

"No... I'm waiting for Al. I don't need to sleep..." His words drifting and wafting with his wind.

"Stubborn shrimp..." He muttered, moving over to his stubborn subordinary. Glancing over to his other subordinary, who was asleep on the chair he played cards at, head looped back, mouth slightly open, emitting no noise.

He took a seat on the edge of Ed's bed. "You should get some rest."

"I told you, I'm waiting for Al..."

"His train isn't meant to be here for another few hours. We'll wake you." His tone not stern, not strict, but sweet, almost soothing.

"I told you it's fine. Just go away. Why do you even care so much? You don't even like me."

"And since when haven't I liked you?"

"Since I was 12."

"We just don't see... eye to eye... ever."

"Which is a long version of, you don't like me or my opinions."

"Not always true."

"Sure..." Ed rolling his eyes at him.

"Now, I don't, per-say hate you. You just can get... loud..."

"And..."

"And loud can cause headaches and headaches piss me off."

"So I piss you off."

"No. I just take it out on you. It can be fun to see you squirm-But I don't hate you. I can see you like a son, you need protecting from the military sometimes and that's where I shield you. No one else can- or would."

"I guess I don't completely hate you..." Ed pulled the sheets closer to himself to cocoon himself further. "I can see you as a father, I guess..." The last under his breathe. But he heard it and was stunned. The teen relaxed and closed his eyes. But he just sat there, sweetly looking at the small child, coated in sheets and cloths and just smiled. Glad Havoc wasn't awake to hear or see what was happening - or happened - .

His reputation...

His goal,

His team,

His promotion,

His hard work,

His paperwork,

His alchemy,

His past,

His future,

His reputation...

His reputation was nothing compared to what he just heard and admitted. Not even ten times over.

Nothing could be better than a moment just like that.

A man that saw a child, unowned by him, like a son...

A child who saw a man, not bonded by blood, like a father...

Shared a moment, that he hoped would stay with both of them forever. The start of a relationship...

Of a family of sorts. A mixed bunch of odd and ends bonded together to make one messed up family.

Family doesn't end in blood. Family is whoever holds you and catches you when you fall. Family is who you care for. Whoever you need and whoever needs you.

Family isn't determined by blood. It's determined by you.

Family is what you make with your experiences and your choices.

Family is what you make of it.

He planted a light kiss on the sleeping teens head and silently went back to work. Knowing that though Fullmetal would never bring this up on his own, he sure will.

"Fullmetal, you and your brother won't stand out much in my family, would they... Maes?..."

He just smiled, knowing Hughes would be proud of him for trying to be a father. For once he was glad he listened to his friend's rants all those times. Glad he could pull this off, making the kid happy. A hard task, he was glad to take on.

"I'll make those boy's happy, Maes... For you, I'll try."

* * *

 ** _Hope someone got my Supernatural reference XD_**

 ** _"Family don't end in blood!' Love ya Bobby!_**

 ** _Not as much as Castiel though! "I'll interrogate the cat." Love ya Cas!_**

 ** _HE'S MINE! HANDS OFF! MY ANGEL!_**


End file.
